Mrfipp's Kingdom Hearts FF OST Challenge!
by Mrfipp
Summary: A prompt-style challenge using music from the Final Fantasy series. Go to my profiles to check out the rules on how this works. Enjoy.
1. FFII Dungeon

Fipp: And here's the first one.

**Prompt 1**

**Music: FFII Dungeon**

**Played: During most dungeons in game.**

"Hey!" Sora said, trying to get around the person. "Let me through!"

"I don't think he's gonna let you pass," Goofy said.

"I'll find a way!"

"It's never going to work," Donald said, shaking his head.

"Yes it will!"

"He's just going to keep copying you."

"I know!" grunted a frustrated Sora as he tried to make his way around his doppelganger.

"Aren't we supposed to put the mask on it?" Goofy asked aloud.

"We don't need it!"

"Worth a shot." Donald added.

"Fine!" Sora stepped aside and allowed Donald to pass.

The grabbed the Black Mask which had been in their inventory, and placed it on Sora's doppelganger's face.

No sooner had it been placed there, did the doppelganger vanish.

"See!" Donald cheered.

Sora grumbled under his breath and continued down the cave.


	2. FFI Getting an Important Item

**Prompt 2**

**Music: FFI Getting an Important Item **

**Played: Played when a Key Item is obtained.**

"Get back here!" Sora yelled, running through the thick woods.

"Where did she go?" Goofy asked walking around.

"There!" Donald pointed through a clearing in the woods, and the small three of them immediately ran through it.

The enclosed field in which they entered, held a large pond, with several glowing light hovering around the water's surface.

Sora looked around. "There!" He pointed near the shore, to the small glowing light. They then ran up to it.

"Why did you run like that?" Sora asked.

"Sorry," the small fairy said. "I was just so excited to be home again, that I just couldn't wait to be home!"

Sora nodded. "I can understand. It's good to be home."

"Wait right here!" The fairy then dove into the water, and moments later she reappeared, hanging onto a large urn filled with water. "Take this!" She handed the urn to Sora. "Drink this, and you'll be able to breathe underwater!"


	3. FFVII OneWinged Angel

**Prompt 3**

**Music: FFVII One-Winged Angel **

**Played: During the final battle with Safer Sephiroth.**

Sora jumped out of the way as the side of the cliff fell from above, only to be struck from the side and sent flying to the ground.

He quickly jumped up and picked up his blade, but there was suddenly a heavy feeling on his chest, and into one painful strike, he felt as through all his energy had left him.

Reaching into his pocket his pulled out the Megalixer and broke it, fully restoring him, but this left him no time to prepare for the strike from behind.

"I've thought of a wonderful present."

Sora twisted in the air and blocked the blade of his opponent.

The man simply smiled slyly and twisted his wrist, sending Sora flying, the feeling of multiple blades cutting at him, regardless of their absence.

With Sora a fair distance away, he raised his arm.

"Shall I give you despair?"

Dark clouds began to cover the sky, creating night, before a massive fire broke through them, and the meteor fell down on Sora, creating a massive explosion as it crashed down onto him.

Flames surrounded Sora, as he struggled to stand up, using his Keyblade to stand.

He heard a chuckle and he looked up as black feather surrounded him.

Through the flames Sephiroth walked and looked down at the Keyblader.

_Estuans interius  
_

_ira vehementi  
_

_Estuans interius  
_

_ira vehementi  
_

_Sephiroth_


	4. FFXI Federation of Windurst

**Prompt 4**

**Music: FFXI The Federation of Windurst **

**Played: While the player is in the Windurst area.**

"We should learn a lot here!" Donald said, walking ahead of the Sora and Goofy.

"Why are we here again?" Sora asked, looking around the village-city. From what he had seen, the population seemed to consist of mostly cat-women (he had yet to see a cat-man), and child-like creatures. He also saw a few robots.

"There's a lot of people here who know a lot about magic!" Donald said. "They're also wise, so we could probably learn some things to help us on our journey."

"And we're gonna find something in that giant tree?" Goofy asked, pointing to the massive tree which had acted as a focal point since there arrival.

"That would be the Great Star Tree." Donald pointed out.

"Why there? Is it important or something?"

"It's often seen as the symbol of the country itself. It's also where the this place's leader lives."

"Then let's get going and see if she can help!" Sora then ran forward, eager to see more of this country called Windurst.


	5. FFIV Giott, the Great King

**Prompt 5**

**Music: FFIV Giott, the Great King **

**Played: Inside King Giott's castle**

"Lali-ho!"

"Lali-ho!"

"Lali-ho!"

"What are they saying?" Sora asked, turning to Donald, who shrugged?"

"That'd be our greeting!" answered a passing dwarf. "When meeting someone, you say 'Lali-ho'!"

"Really? But I thought they-"

"_Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It's off to work we go!"_

" . . .Never mind."

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked.

"No. It's, nothing."

Though Sora wasn't too sure.


	6. FFIX Rose of May

**Prompt 6**

**Music: FFIX Rose of May **

**Played: During the revelations of General Beatrix. Mixed into the battle against Kuja and Bahamut.**

Beatrix watched Maleficent walk away, and pondered.

For her entire military career, she had always prided herself on following the orders of her Queen, who ordered her to listen to this green-skinned woman who was now their ally. She would always follow these order without question, and would do so for she thought she was doing what was the best.

But, now . . .

Despite her Queen's orders, she had little trust for Maleficent, and the shadowy creatures she called the Heartless. There was something about them that seem just wrong. There was also what she was ordered to do that should be brought into consideration. Were the destruction of all those people for their Hearts really worth it for this 'Kingdom Hearts' that she had heard about really worth it?

'_It is possible,' _Beatrix thought to herself, _'that I could be the one who is wrong?'_


	7. FFVII Electric de Chocobo

**Prompt 7**

**Music: FFVII Electric de Chocobo **

**Played: When encountering a chocobo in battle.**

"There it is!" Sora yelled, running towards the giant bird. They needed the chocobo if they didn't want to be snake food.

But to their luck, Heartless appeared around the bird, ready to devour its Heart.

It was stopped by a quick Firaga from Donald.

They drew their weapons and went after the Heartless, keeping their eye on the chocobo at all times, and throwing those vegetable stalks they had gathered to keep it there until they could beat the Heartless.

Already, four chocobo had run from them, and they couldn't allow this one to get away!

"Why can't we just rent one from that old guy?" Sora asked, dodging a red-tipped claw.

"He charges way too much! I won't stand for it!" Donald yelled back.

Sora grumbled to himself and looked back to the chocobo.

Who was gone.

Dammit.


	8. FFVII Goodnight, until Tomorrow

**Prompt 8**

**Music: FFVII Goodnight, until Tomorrow **

**Played: Whenever the party rests at an inn.**

Sora yawned as he walked into the room. It was modest in size, and with three beds, but it'd suffice.

He walked over to one of the beds and fell forward onto the mattress.

He was out the moments he hit the sheets.


	9. FFIV Into the Darkness

**Prompt 9**

**Music: FFIV Into the Darkness**

**Played: Inside most dungeons.**

"I'm having trouble seeing," Sora said, trying to see through the thick mist. "Why is there so much mist in here?"

"Hmm, there's something, weird about this mist," Donald spoke-up.

"Like what?" Goofy asked. "Seems like normal fog to me."

"I think Donald's right," Sora added. "It seems different than normal fog. And I feel like there's something watching us."

"Like what? Heartless?" Donald looked around for any shadows lurking around.

"No, but still," Sora took began to walk forward, "there's definitely something here." He pointed ahead. "I think I see an exit!"

But before they could reach it, the mist gathered before it, and took a serpentine form.


	10. FFXIII The Vile Peaks

**Prompt 10**

**Music: FFXIII The Vile Peaks**

**Played: In the area of the same name.**

Sora knew that was not a safe area to be; this range of mountains that seemed more like a post-apocalyptic city than anything.

Though that woman he and the other boy his age had decided to follow seemed to more dangerous.

She just seemed so angry, ready to snap at anything that crossed her (she even punched down that man who was a head taller than herself).

Hr should have stuck with those other two, the guy with the chocobo in his hair (Sora dubbed him 'Frocobo'), and the girl with the funny accent, or with the guy so he could help him dig through the crystallized water that stood between him and . . .

Sora now heard yelling. Looks like their break was over. He stood up and walked around the hill back to the other two, but bright light blinded him.

When the light faded, he saw a large machine standing over them with a large sword in its hand, which it swung down on the boy.

Sora ran forward.


	11. FFVIII Silence and Motion

**Prompt 11**

**Music: FFVIII Silence and Motion **

**Played: Inside Esthar City**

"Wow!" Sora said in awe as he looked around the massive city. "Would you just look at this place!"

It was hard to believe, that after what seemed liked hours of wandering around that salt desert, they had discovered the cloaking device that hid the massive, technologically advanced city.

"Stop gawking around," said a deep voice, snapping them to their attention. "We came here on business, and we don't have time to waste."

The three of them spun around just as Leon walked pass them.

"Yeah, about that," Sora asked, scratching the back of his head. "Why are we here again? Are going to find help here?"

Leon stopped in his tracks. "There's someone here who might be able to do just that," he said, not turning to face them. "Considering our options, this might be the only thing we can do."

Not saying anything, Sora nodded and followed Leon as the man readjusted his grip on the young woman he was carrying on his back


	12. FFI Victory Fanfare

**Prompt 12**

**Music: FFI Victory Fanfare **

**Played: Whenever winning a battle.**

The last Heartless was slain the Keyblade tore right through it.

Yeah! Another battle won! Ha! Throw as many enemies as they could, he'd beat them all to the ground!

Now with no more opposition in his way, he, Donald and Goofy marched forward-

Dammit! More showed up!


	13. FFIX Before the Altar

**Prompt 13**

**Music: FFIX Before the Altar**

**Played: When Zidane and Garnet get 'married' in Conde Petie.**

"Wait?" Sora complained. "Aren't you supposed to get angry at this sort of thing?"

Kairi shook her head. "We need to get through, and they'll only let married couples through, so I don't really see a choice."

Sora sulked to himself. That wasn't really reason enough.

Moments later, Sora and Kairi were standing in front of the altar as the priest-guy was saying the vows which he wasn't paying attention too.

'_Is all this really necessary?' _Sora thought to himself. _'Why would Kairi-Wait? What if she wanted this for _different _reasons? I felt like something happened between us at Merlin's house. Man, I'm such a stub!'_

"And you're now pronounced man and wife," the priest said.

'_That's it? Maybe I should kiss here!'_

But Kairi walked away, and as Sora leaned forward to do so, he fell to the floor.

'_I think she's playing hard-to-get.'_


	14. FFVIII Julia

**Prompt 14**

**Music: FFVIII Julia **

**Played: Played by Julia Heartilly in the Galbadia Hotel. Shares same motif as 'Eyes on Me'.**

While never a big music listener, Sora had to admit that the song that filled the Hotel lobby was actually quite good. He also had to admit that the lady in the black and red dress who was playing it on the piano was very pretty.

Wait a minute. The guy who used the machine gun was getting up. Was he going to talk to her? He was talking about her with his friends only moments ago.

Sora found himself rooting for this guy. Come on Machine Gun-guy! Come on!

The man with the machine gun then staggered and began to walk funny.

Leg cramp.

Sora's opinion of this guy then quickly shifted. Why was he dreaming he was an idiot again?


	15. FFIX Clerya's Trunk

**Prompt 15**

**Music: FFIX Cleyra's Trunk **

**Played: When the party is on Cleyra's Trunk.**

"Watch where you step!" called Freya from ahead.

"Sorry!" Sora called back, having jump out of the sandpit in time. He was not really in the mood for fighting anymore of those sand ants.

"How much further until we get to the top?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah!" Donald called back. "When are we going to get out of this sand? I have sand everywhere!"

"Like where-?"

"I said, **everywhere**."

"Oh."

"It shouldn't be too much further," Freya answered back. "We must hurry, we're lagging behind the others. Hopefully, they'll have figured out some of the puzzles that would have blocked our paths."

Sora nodded and followed the Dragoon further up the massive tree.


	16. FFII Opening Movie

**Prompt 16**

**Music: FFII Opening Movie **

**Played: The opening movie of the Origins version. Contains pieces from 'The Rebel Army'.**

Simple insects.

That was all they were. They had no hope of even putting up a fight against him, and even if any of them did, he'd crush such flights of fancy beneath his boot.

000

Sora charged forward and swung the Keyblade, catching the large armored man in the side and knocking him back and right into a stone wall.

The Keyblade-wielder turned around to see another armored man run at him, sword drawn high, too close for him to properly counter.

Fire exploded at the man's back and he fell forward, landing right at Sora's feet.

"Sora!" He looked up to see Leon, Revolver in hand, running towards him. "We have to go!"

"But we can't-!" Sora retorted.

"We can't fight them now. They won't stay down," Leon said, looking down at the down soldier, who, despite having been blasted with a point-black Firaga, was starting to move again.

"But we can't just abandon Radiant Garden!" Sora argued back. "Everyone's worked so hard to rebuild it as much as we did! We can't just leave!"

Leon said nothing and turned around. "We need to cut our loses," he said, his grip tightening around his weapon. "The city is lost. We can't do anything about it." Saying no more, he ran forward, through the destruction that was happening around them.

Hating that he had no choice, knowing he could do nothing, Sora ran away.


	17. FFV The Silent Beyond

**Prompt 17**

**Music: FFV The Silent Beyond **

**Played: The cutscene after defeating Neo-Exdeath.**

_In the beginning, there was only the Void. Then four Spirits came. Together in this Void, the Crystals were born and the world was created._

There was absolutely nothing around them. True nothingness. Is this was Xemnas had spoken about?

"Sora!" He turned around to see Bartz, Lenna, Faris, and Krile run towards him. "There you are!"

"Bartz . . ." Sora said, looking around. "Did we fail? Did Exdeath really send the worlds back to the Void?"

Krile looked around the emptiness. "I don't know." Then, there was a small light that appeared around her body.

_Thus, Hope gives Earth blessings._

"What's happening?" Faris asked, a similar light glowing around her.

_Courage lights the Flame. _

"Does this mean . . ." Another light appeared around Lenna.

_Kindness makes Water the source of life. _

"The worlds," Bartz said, as a light appeared around him, "they're being reborn."

_And pursuit lets Wisdom ride the Wind._

Sora looked around them as the emptiness around them began to waver. He could feel the very presence of the worlds coming back into being.

_When the day comes that Void shall again envelop the world. If within people live the four spirits, Light shall again be born._

Sora brought out the Keyblade and pointed it forward. "I think it's about time we get out of here."

_Four Spirits, wandering through Void shall once again, give birth to light._


	18. FFIV Mt Ordeals

**Prompt 18**

**Music: FFIV Mt. Ordeals **

**Played: While traveling Mt. Ordeals, and various other mountains.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed Cecil up the mountain trails.

"Hey, Cecil?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" the Dark Knight turned around to face the Keyblader.

"You think that if you really gain the 'Hollowed Light' stuff, it'll help against Golbez?"

"I don't know," Cecil responded, resuming up the path. "But, having the power of a Paladin on out side couldn't hurt, correct?"

"Hmm, right."

_Hsss_

"Stop that Goofy."

"Stop what?"

_Hssss_

"That that hissing already!"

"But, I ain't hissing . . ."

_HSSSSSSSS_


	19. FFI Underwater Temple

**Prompt 19**

**Music: FFI Underwater Temple**

**Played: Inside the Sunken Shrine, and the Chaos Shrine of the Past. Remix of 'Chaos Shrine'.**

This place looked different than it did only a moment ago.

"What happened?" Sora asked, looking around the seemingly brand new halls.

"It would seem that the Sages were correct," the Warrior said, stepping forward. "The Lute, when played in the presence of the Dark Crystal, really did take us into the past. But how far back, I cannot say."

"And whatever sent the Fiends to steal the power from the Crystal should be in here somewhere?"

The Warrior nodded. "That is hopefully correct." Taking several steps forward, the Warrior drew his sword and pointed it forward. "The worlds are being threatened to be swallowed by utter Darkness, we cannot afford to loose here."

Sora nodded. "Right!"

The small group, not knowing what sort of monsters lay in wait for them, charged forward to bring about the end of the discord that savaged the worlds.


	20. FFIII Forbidden Land Erueka

**Prompt 20**

**Music: FFIII Forbidden Land Eureka**

**Played: While traveling the dungeon of the same name.**

They had made it through the maze that surrounded the Crystal Tower, but they would not yet climb its peaks.

Dorga, and Unne, had given their lives in order to allow them access to the lands of danger that slept beneath the Tower.

The Onion Knight would find equipment and armor, powerful ones at that, to help them defeat Xande.

For Donald, and Goofy, powerful magic spells, and special shields designed for throwing.

As for him, he wasn't sure. But that didn't matter right now, as they descended into the dark lands of Eureka.


	21. FFIII In the Covert Town

**Prompt 21**

**Music: FFIII In the Covert Town **

**Played: Theme of the town of Falgabard**

Around them, in this quaint village that sat in the middle of a field, that itself was centered in the mountains, several people in dark armor.

"Do we really have to have to be here?" Donald asked. "We're just wasting our time here."

"No." Sora shook his head. "We need the swords these guys sell if we're going to fight more of those things."

"But we were fine last time."

"Barely," Goofy said, under his breath.

Sora ignored the duck and went to purchase a new dark sword, so he could fight those monsters without them multiplying(1).

(1) Seriously, this place was a f**king godsend! I lost count on how many times I died getting through those caves to get the Invincible!


	22. FFIV Tower of Babil

**Prompt 22**

**Music: Tower of Bab-il**

**Played: In the dungeon of the same name.**

"Just how big is this place?" Goofy asked, collapsing to the ground.

"I don't know," Sora answered, leaning against a wall. "It seems like we've been running around here for hours." Sora knew this Tower was huge. It was massive back on the surface world, so large that it had extended into the Underworld.

If Sora ever met the person who designed this place, he'd kill them.

That was when the large plume of flames appeared in front of them.


	23. FFXII You Really Are a Child

**Prompt 23**

**Music: FFXII You Really are a Child**

**Played: When Vaan asks Fran an inappropriate question.**

Sora had to admit, that he was never that bright of a child. Sometimes, things had to be explained to him. Such as not to stick forks in electric outlets, not to eat food that's been lying on the floor for an hour, and to not take candy from strangers.

But . . .

"Hey, Fran, how old are you?"

He never quite got it into his head not to ask women about their age.

'_Good thing he asked that before I did,'_ Vaan thought to himself as Sora was being chastised by the entire party.


	24. FFIII Lute of Noah

**Prompt 24**

**Music: FFIII Lute of Noah**

**Played: When using the Lute of Noah to wake Unne.**

Sora plucked at the strings awkwardly, creating terrible noises.

"I don't think it's working," one of the Onion Knights, Luneth said.

"Then why don't you try it!" Sora shoved the lute into the Onion Knight's hands.

Looking it over carefully, Luneth carefully plucked a string . . .

And then proceeded to play a complicated and complex melody.

On the bed, the old woman began to grumble as she began to exit the Land of Dreams.

Sora glared at Luneth, who only grinned smugly.


	25. FFX Luca

**Prompt 25**

**Music: FFX Luca**

**Played: Whenever in the city of Luca**

"Yeah!" Tidus cheered, pumping his fist. "I can't wait for this! Every second we get closer, just gets me even more fired up."

"Calm down Tidus," Wakka said. "Ya won't be able to compete if ya keep goin' like this, ya."

"Yeah, he's right," Sora said. "We've been training all year for this."

"Yeah-yeah. I know." Tidus kicked at the dirt. "Still doesn't change the facts thought." He then sprinted forward.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!"

Sora and Wakka then gave chase after Tidus, as he ran into the Luca Stadium, the official Bliztball stadium of Destiny Islands.


	26. FFXIII A Breif Respite

**Prompt 26**

**Music: FFXIII A Brief Respite**

**Played: When Vanille retrieves her weapon, as well as when Bhakti is fixed.**

Sora looked down ad the odd piece of scrap metal, and gave it a small kick.

"I don't really get it, what I'm I supposed to do?"

"I think you're supposed to fix it," Donald spoke up.

"How?"

"I don't know! You're supposed to know this kind of stuff."

"How would I know anything about repairing robots?"

"You're the Keyblade Master! You figure it out!"

Sora groaned to himself as looked at the robot before summoning his Keyblade. Not entirely sure if it would work, he zapped it with a bolt of lightning.

"Sora!" Donald squawked.

"What? You said to try something!"

"I didn't mean electrocute it!"

"But I-" It was at this moment, that the tiny robot began to beep for the first time in several centuries.


	27. FFV Castle of Dawn

**Prompt 27**

**Music: Castle of Dawn **

**Played: Inside Castle Bal, and Surgate. To a degree, can be considered Krile's theme.**

"So, you wield a Keyblade, right?" Galuf asked Sora.

Sora nodded and held out his hand, and in a flash of light, the Kingdom Key appeared.

"Good. Hold onto that weapon with your life, because I doubt you fully understand its true power."

"Really?" Sora looked unsurely as the weapon. He knew the Keyblade was an important weapon, and a powerful one at that, but he really didn't know how powerful it could be.

"Yes I am. You could say that it is the _key _to victory! Hahahaha!"

"Must you continue with the puns? They're horrible."

"You can consider it a _pun_ishment. Ha!"


	28. FFIV The Red Wings

Fipp: While I'm a fan of 'Final Fantasy' music in general, I have to say that some of my favorite pieces are character-specific themes. I mean, don't we all wish we had our own theme song?

**Prompt 28**

**Music: FFIV Red Wings **

**Played: Theme of Cecil Harvey. Also played during the first half of the final dungeon.**

Sora felt helpless, standing on the sidelines, watching as Cecil, having only been magically transformed into a Paladin fight his reflection, his old self as a Dark Knight.

Cecil leaped forward and swung his sword, only for it to be blocked by the Dark Knight's blade, sparks of white a black coming of where the blades clashed.

Despite this battle for redemption, Sora couldn't but help think of Riku. If Riku went though this kind of test, would he be able to find forgiveness in himself?

Would he also get some cool armor like Cecil had?


	29. FFVI Floating Continent

Fipp: For those of you who pay attention to thing, Yuna has been officially announced for the new Dissidia game!

**Prompt 29**

**Music: FFVI Floating Continent **

**Played: In the dungeon of the same name.**

Sora looked down over the edge. To think, only about five minutes ago, he was on the ground, far below him, and then this massive chuck of land broke away and floated high into the air.

"You think it's those Imperial people" Sora asked aloud.

"I don't know," Goofy answered. "But I think we'd better get going!"

Sora looked to where Goofy was pointing, as saw numerous, personal aircrafts flying around, all around one larger airship.

"The Blackjack? What's it doing here?"

"What's that?" Donald asked, causing Sora to turn around.

Far away from them, on almost the very opposite side of the continent, Sora could scarcely make out three large object, each one seeming to glow with power, and two much smaller figures next to them.

"I think we need to check out what's going on."

And with that, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged forward.


	30. FFX A Splendid Performance

**Prompt 30**

**Music: FFX A Splendid Performances **

**Played: When the Besaid Aurochs win the Semi-finals match, and prepare for the Finals in the locker room.**

The ball sailed through the water, as though it was going through the empty air.

The one thing that could ruin this entire thing for them leaped up, in an attempt to catch the ball from going pass him. His fingers only brushed it, as it slammed into the goal behind him.

The buzzer sounded loudly, signally their win.

Sora, despite being ecstatic, fell back and floated in the middle of the water, exhausted. He would need this rest. There only one match left.

The Finals.


	31. FFII Prelude

Fipp: Another staple in the series. I have to say, my favorite on is probably the one that appears in Dissidia's menu.

**Prompt 31**

**Music: FFII Prelude **

**Played: During the Title Screen.**

Sora often wondered what lay beyond what he could see. Sure, it was Riku who had been the one to suggest to the building of the raft, but that still didn't mean he wasn't curious about these sorts of things.

So, years later, as he began to travel the worlds, he discovered that what was out there, blew what he thought was out there out of the water.


	32. FFVII Stolen Materia

**Prompt 32**

**Music: FFVII Stolen Materia**

**Played: When Yuffie steals your Materia.**

"Wait . . . What just happened?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Sorry Sora!" The Keyblader looked up to see Yuffie standing on a rooftop.

"What did you do Yuffie?"

"I stole all your munny!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I'm bored! So, if you want all your munny and stuff back, try and find me!" With one last laugh, Yuffie vanished.

Seeing no choice but to play Yuffie's game, Sora went to find her.

And hopefully beat her to death.


	33. FXIII Memories of Happier Days

**Prompt 33**

**Music: FFXIII Memories of Happier Days**

**Played: Fang and Vanille's reunion at the Palamecia, and Vanille's flashback to the 9****th**** day. Same motif as 'Vanille's Theme'.**

"Just give it back to me, okay?" Kairi asked, handing him the good lick charm.

As Sora clasped the star-shaped charm, the one forged from seashells, he couldn't but feel deep regret.

He was going to leave and try and save Riku, and he didn't know if he would be able to come back.

But, he couldn't let those thoughts ruin this temporary peace that they had right now.

All he could do right now, and wish things were how they once were, back on those sandy beaches.


	34. FFIX Cid's Theme

**Prompt 34**

**Music: FFIX Cid's Theme **

**Played: Theme of Cid Fabool IX; plays inside Lindblum Castle.**

"How do you know the leader of Lindblum?" Sora asked.

"I got my ways," Zidane said in a 'humble' manner. "There's a lot of people I know. If anyone can fix those things onto your Gummi Ship, it's defiantly Cid."

"Wait, Cid?"

"Yeah, why?"

". . .No, it's nothing. Whatever, let's go meet him."

"Right!" Zidane came to a stop in front of a large pair of double doors and pushed them open, allowing them entrance to the large throne room. "Allow me to introduce you to Cid Fabool IX!"

. . .

"Where is he? All I see is a weird bug-thing."

"I am the weird-bug thing! _Gwok."_


	35. FFII Battle Scene A

**Prompt 34**

**Music: FFII Battle Scene A **

**Played: Played during more difficult boss battles.**

The monster roared as it tore through the gates.

"Just what is that?" Sora asked, taking several steps back and bringing out his Keyblade.

"That is your opponent!" From up above, the Emperor raised his staff into the air. "Defeat the Behemoth and the princess shall be yours!"

The massive monster glared down at them with beady red eyes, drool oozing from its maws.

It roared again and charged them, each step shaking the earth.

"Here it comes!" Sora gripped the Keyblade tighter, ready to face the massive beast.


	36. FFXIII Hanged Edge

Fipp: Today has certainly been a good day for Dissidia 012: Not only did we get a downloadable demo, the reveals for the third alternate outfits for the rest of the characters, but we got not ONE, not TWO, but THREE character reveals!

Gilgamesh (V) and Prishe (XI) are now playable characters, while Aerith (VII) is now a bonus Assist character.

My wish list is now complete. This game can do no wrong by me now.

**Prompt 36**

**Music: FFXIII Hanged Edge **

**Played: Background music of the Hanging Edge.**

"Where are we now you think?" Sora asked, looking around the area.

"I don't know," Goofy said, looking around the desolated area. "But this place doesn't look very safe."

"I don't even think there's anyone around here," Donald pointed out. "Wait! What's that!"

Sora looked to the direction that Donald was pointing. "I don't know, it kind of looks like a train."

"Well that's gotta be good!" said Goofy.

"Maybe we can ask where we-"

There was then a large explosion not too far away, and before the trio knew it, there were various firefights happening around them.

"What's going one?" Sora asked.

That was when the large giant scorpion-like robot landed behind them.


	37. FFVI Kefka's Theme

**Prompt 37**

**Music: FFVI Kefka's Theme **

**Played: Theme of Kefka Palazzo**

"My-my! What a good job that was! You can always expect something like that from someone holding a giant key!"

Sora spun around from the front gate of Radiant Garden to see, wait, a clown?

"Who're you?" Sora hesitantly asked.

"What? No 'Pretty-Please'?" the clown asked sadly. "Oh well!" His tone of voice changed back into one more happy. "If you must know, I'm Kefka. And I must say you certainly took down those Heartless real quick. Maleficent was certainly right about you!"

"You know Maleficent?" Sora dropped into a fighting stance.

"As much as I would _love _a senseless fight, I can't. You see, I'm here looking for a girl of minor importance who stole something from me. Nothing much, but I do kind of what it back. Kind of small, wears red, blonde hair, possibly wearing a sort of crown? Likes to _burn _things?"

Sora narrowed his eye. _'Could her be talking about Terra?' _"Just what did she steal from you?"

"Like I said; Nothing! So, do you got her, or what? Is she hiding behind the walls of this city? C'mon! You can tell me!"

". . .No. There's no one like that here."

Kefka chuckled and turned around. "Oh well, can't say I didn't try!" With that, Kefka began to walk away. "But, just so you know, better hope you're not lying! Otherwise," he chuckled again, "let's just say that I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate **hate **it when people lie to me!"

As Kefka walked away, he laughed a laugh that sent chills down Sora's spine.


	38. FFXI Hume Male

**Prompt 38**

**Music: FFXI Hume Male**

**Played: When creating a Hume that is male.**

"Ow!" Sora cried being slammed against the wall.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried, running up to their friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," Sora grunted, standing up. "How did you do that?" He look across from them to the old man in the funny blue hat.

"Still a lot of learning you need to do kid," said the old man, Maat. "But hear me out, if you want have any hope of beating me in the future, you'll defiantly need to branch out your abilities."

"Branch out? How?"

Maat shrugged. "I don't know. But you got a lot of potential, don't let that go to waste. If you want to make the future in your image, you need to learn all sorts of things."

With one last chuckle, the older man turned around, leaving Sora to ponder on his words.


	39. FFVIII Fear

**Prompt 39**

**Music: FFVIII Fear **

**Played: When in the Balamb Garden Training Center.**

"Wow, would you look at this place!" Terra said, looking around the jungle that they were wandering around in.

"Why do you think Master Erauqs never told us that there was a jungle in the castle until now?" Aqua asked.

Ventus shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure he had his-"

A large gooey glob landed on his head.

This three of them looked up to see a large dinosaur standing over them, hungry eyes glaring right at them.


	40. FFV Close Call

**Prompt 40**

**Music: FFV Close Call**

**Played: Often in the presence of various villains.**

"Is that the last one them?" Sora looked around, to see if they had missed any Heartless.

"The Crystal!" Donald and Goofy cried, looking to the pedestal where the Crystal rested.

There was then a bright light as the Crystal shattered into countless tiny pieces.

"No . . ." Sora couldn't believe this; they failed again.

"Well looks like the big Heroes and big Zeroes!" The three of them turned around to see Pete stand at the exit.

"Pete!" The three of them drew their weapons.

"Looks like another Crystal has shattered! Seems to me that you guys aren't too good at your job," Pete laughed.

"Pete!" Sora yelled, pointing the Keyblade at the cat. "Just why does Maleficent want with these Crystals? Why does she want them destroyed?"

Pete chuckled again. "Sorry, but I can't tell ya. That there is top secret information; on a need to know basis. But what I will tell ya, is that Maleficent is after something that makes Kingdom Hearts look like the booby prize!"

"Something better than Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked aloud. "Just what are you talking about?"

The chamber then began to shake and rumble, almost throwing the four of them to their feet.

"Well, gotta go!" Pete then vanished through a portal of Darkness.

"Wait!" Sora called back, wanting answers. But it was too late; Pete was gone.


	41. FFVII The Highwind takes to the Skies

**Prompt 41**

**Music: FFVII The Highwind takes to the Skies. **

**Played: While flying the Highwind.**

The Gummi Ship blasted through the deepness of space, the rockets attached to the back and under the wings going full throttle.

An asteroid approached, threatening to crush the ship beneath the massive size of the individual asteroids, but the small ship simply weaved and maneuvered around them, presenting no challenge.

But one of the asteroids came into view, right in front of the Gummi Ship, allowing it no times to change its course. So instead of trying to outmaneuver it, the ship fired several lasers that shot right through it, blasting it to smithereens.

Through the fiery dust left behind, the Gummi Ship sailed through, unscathed and undamaged.


	42. FFVII Judgment Day

**Prompt 42**

**Music: FFVII Judgment Day **

**Played: Final Dungeon's theme.**

Sora jumped down to the rocky ledge and looked back up to see Donald and Goofy making their way down.

"Are you okay, Sora?" They Keyblader turned around to see Cloud walk up to him.

"Yeah," Sora nodded his head. "I'm just worried. Sephiroth has always been strong, but now he's stronger. I'm just worried that . . ." He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"You, have your reason for being here, right?" Cloud spoke after several moments of silence. "What is your reason for being here. This isn't your world. You don't have to do this."

Sora gave Cloud a confused stare before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a charm made of seashells. "This is all the reason I need."

Cloud looked over the charm briefly, and then closed his eyes. "As long as it's good enough for you." He then reached over his shoulder and gripped the handle of his weapon. "Alright then, let's mosey."


	43. FFXIII Desperate Struggle

**Prompt 43**

**Music: FFXIII Desperate Struggle **

**Played: Battle theme for more difficult bosses, such as Odin, and Cid.**

Sora was tossed into the air, but was quickly blasted down to the ground by the massive surge of thunder that came from above.

Groaning to himself, Sora jumped back up, just as the massive blade of the summoned beast came down on him, almost cleaving him in half. The beast, Odin, reared its blade back up, but Lightning leaped up from behind and swung her blade, digging it into the shoulder of the summon, who quickly spun around to attack her. Before it could do that, she kicked off the flat of the blade as it swung by, flying into the air. When she landed on the ground, she threw her arm, sending a Ruin spell at it.

Sora pulled himself back up and adjusted the grip on his weapon, when a cooling, pleasant sensation wafted over him. Looking to his side, he saw that Hope was preparing another Curaga spell to use of Lightning, who was currently battling Odin alone.

He raised his Keyblade and when to correct that.


	44. FFXIII Atonement

**Prompt 44**

**Music: FFXIII Atonement **

**Played: When Snow apologize to Hope about his mother's death, and when Snow and Lightning talk about Serah.**

So much pain and suffering, but he knew that he would not be able to fix any of it, though it would help if he actually remembered what he had done?

There was so much that escaped him; who he was, what he had done, or why he was here.

But, despite knowing almost nothing that could tell him anything, he knew that there were so many wrongs he had to right.

So, as he sat here, on this rock that rested on the beach in a realm of eternal darkness, with the young woman who had happened to come here, and waited.

This boy, this Sora, while he could, and likely would, save the worlds from falling again into darkness, and connect what needed to be connected. When he came, the man would search for those he had wrong, and set things right.


	45. FFII Tempation of the Princess

**Prompt 45**

**Music: FFII Temptation of the Princess **

**Played: When 'Princess Hilda' tries to seduce Firion.**

"Come on Sora, I don't like being teased," Kairi said, draping her arms around Sora's neck.

"K-Kairi?" Sora stuttered, surprised by her actions.

"Why are you hesitating?" she said in a sultry voice. She then spun them around, pushed Sora to the large bed, and then startled him. "You know you want too."

Sora didn't notice the fangs that began to grow.


	46. FFVII Who    Are You?

**Prompt 46**

**Music: FFVII Who . . . Are You? **

**Played: Various scenes with Jenova and Sephiroth**

'_Just what was happening?' _Roxas asked himself as he ran through the streets of Twilight Town, while it itself did not move.

Why was everything falling part like it was? Who was the man in the red bandages? Who was Axel? Who was Namine? Who was this 'Sora' person?

Just, just who were these people?


	47. FFXII Cerobi Steppe

**Prompt 47**

**Music: FFXII The Cerobi Steppe **

**Played: When traveling the Cerobi Steppe.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through the wide and open field.

Sure, they should be running as fast as they could to try and capture Pluto and get him to relinquish the letter he was holding.

But it was such a pleasant day outside, and it would seem like such a waste of time to spend it getting all sweaty and exhausted trying to catch a dog who would most likely outrun them anyway.

So, they'd just wait, and surely Pluto would come back to them.

Maybe a nap first. Yeah, that sounded nice.


	48. FFIX Terra

Fipp: In addition to this, I also posted two one-shots earlier today!

**Prompt 48**

**Music: FFIX Terra **

**Played: When exploring the planet of Terra. Arrangement of 'The Place I'll Return to Someday'.**

"So, this is Terra?" Sora asked, looking around the alien landscape.

"Where is everyone?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're sleeping?" Goofy suggested.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And remember; Kuja came from this place, so we have to be careful." Donald and Goofy nodded and walked ahead of Sora.

He was about to join them when he spun around, and looked to one of the suspended roads not too far away.

"Sora! You alright?" Donald called out.

"Huh?" Sora looked back to Donald. "Wha-Yeah! I'm okay." He gave one last look to where he had looked, before chasing after Donald and Goofy.

When he had gone, a young girl with a tail peaked out from behind one of the pillars.


	49. FFVIII Ride On

**Prompt 49**

**Music: Ride On **

**Played: When flying the Ragnarok.**

"I can't believe you managed to find this thing!" Laguna said, approaching the large airship. "I thought we lost it in deep space!"

"We just managed to find it floating out there," Sora said. "Though, there were a lot of monsters in there, but we managed to beat them."

"Let's get going, we have a lot of work to do," Leon said, moving to the ship's interior.

"Beh!" Laguna waved his hands. "Why's he always got to be like that?"

Sora shrugged. "Let's fly it!"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to fly this thing! It has such a cool name!"

And with that, the Ragnarok took to the skies.


	50. FFXI Fury

Fipp: Appropriate; today's drabble is from XI, and we just got scans for Prishe.

Also, for today's shameless plug, go read my one-shot 'Underage Drinking', which stars our favorite dropkicking Elvaan.

Also, this is the halfway point for this challenge! C'mon! I know some of you want to do this!

**Prompt 50**

**Music: FFXI Fury **

**Played: Mostly during dangerous cutscenes. Shares motif with 'Sorrow', 'Repression', and 'Memoro de la Stono'.**

Sora was flung back and crashed to the ground, right pass Zeid and the former Shadow Lord, Raogrimm.

He jumped back up and looked back to the two Zilart princess, surrounded by the five Warriors of the Crystals.

Breathing hard, he gripped his Keyblade and readied himself, though unsure of what the outcome would be. The battle with the Shadow Lord had certainly taken its toll on him, Donald and Goofy, and even if Zeid, who had been unable to partake in the battle, and Raogrimm, who was still weakened from his defeat and subsequent transformation back to who we was, he highly doubted that could defeat the seven powerful opponents that stood before them.

They had to find a way out of this, they just had too.


	51. FFIV Troia

**Prompt 51**

**Music: FFIV Troia **

**Played: When in the city of Troia.**

"This place looks nice," Donald said in awe as he admired the city. "It looks so clean." He took a deep breath. "Just smell that fresh air!"

"I think it's because of all the trees," Goofy added. "It's all because of the Earth Crystal that these guys have."

"Right," Sora nodded. "And we're supposed to get these to just give it to us?" He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I don't know about this, I mean, these Crystals are important, why would they just give it to us?"

"I don't know," they turned around to Cecil. "But we have to do something. We have no choice in the matter."

Sora was about to say something, but decided against he. Giving the situation, he could easily sympathize with Cecil.


	52. FFVI Esper World

**Prompt 52**

**Music: FFVI Esper World **

**Played: Inside the Esper Cave, and during cutscenes regarding Espers.**

The large ice block before them shimmered as the creature that lay frozen inside of it glowed mysteriously.

"Is this what Maleficent was after?" Sora asked, taking several cautious steps forward.

"Whatever it is, it might be dangerous," Donald warned. "Be careful Sora . . ."

"Sora! Wait!" Sora turned around as Terra walked passed him and toward the encased creature.

"Do you know what this is?"

Terra shook her head. "No, but, there's something about it . . ." Terra carefully approached the creature and raised a hand to it. The moment she did this energy began to wildly crackle around the creature, creating a blinding light. Quickly taking several steps back, Terra clutched her head and began to scream in pain.

"Terra!" Sora tried to run up to Terra, but a wave of energy shot from her, knocking every back.

"What, is this?" Terra cried. "What is this voice, inside my head?" With one more scream, she exploded into a bright light.

Sora rubbed his eyes to remove the blurs that now dominated his vision, and upon their removal, looked up.

Where Terra stood, there was now a purple, glowing female figure with long wild hair.

It gave a loud scream, before shooting into the air, and vanishing into the night sky.


	53. FFVII Cid's Theme

**Prompt 53**

**Music: FFVII Cid's Theme **

**Played: Theme of Cid Highwind. Same motif as 'Sending a Dream into the Heavens'.**

Sora walked across the ship's observational deck and gazed out to the vastness of space. No matter how many he did this, he always got a feeling of wonder.

"What you looking at kid?" Sora turned around to see Cid walking up to him. "All that blackness huh?" he asked, shifting the toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah," Sora responded, turning back to the window.

"Kind of makes you think, huh?" Cid said, catching Sora's attention. "We spend our whole lives on all these separate worlds, totally unaware that there's so much more out there, a lot we don't really know about. Makes you fell kinda small, huh?" Cid took the toothpick out of his mouth. "But these guys, like Sephiroth, Maleficent and Xehanort, they just want to cause all sorts of harm to those worlds. That's not something I can just stand around for."

"Cid . . ." Sora said, unused to something like that coming from Cid.

"That's why Sora, if I hear you get killed trying to save the worlds, I'll drag you out of hell and kill you again myself!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Sora saluted.


	54. FFVI Forever Rachel

**Prompt 54**

**Music: FFVI Forever Rachel **

**Played: Scenes regarding Locke Cole's lost love, Rachel. Same motif as 'Locke's Theme'.**

Riku vanished into thin air, and while Sora was concerned about his friend's safety, he quickly rushed to Kairi.

No matter what he said to her, she refused to wake.

The Riku-Ansem said that Kairi's heart was inside his own heart, and the Keyblade he was using had the power to unlock what was inside one's heart.

He knew this wasn't a smart decision to make, but he saw no other option there was.

So, while Donald and Goofy spoke with each other, about sealing the Keyhole, Sora grabbed the dark Keyblade and placed the weapon's tip at his chest.

"SORA!" He ignored their cries as he pushed the blade downward.

As he began to fade away, loosing his senses, he could barely make out Kairi, who was moving.

'_Good work Sora,' _he thought to himself, as the Darkness collapsed around him.


	55. FFVI Balance is Restored

Fipp: The Ending Theme to Final Fantasy VI has to be my second favorite theme in the series (it looses to Dissidia) because, as mentioned earlier, I simply love character themes.

**Prompt 55**

**Music: FFVI Balance is Restored. **

**Played: Ending Theme to Final Fantasy VI. Contains excepts from each playable characters' personal theme.**

A bar of Sea-Salt Ice-cream.

_**Roxas**_

_Around them, the fortress of Xehanort collapsed with its Lord and Master's powerful magic to keep it up._

_Roxas, Riku and Aqua rushed through one of the desolate hallways. Riku slowed down, prompting Roxas to do so as well._

"_C'mon! What's keeping you?" Roxas called to him._

"_I know this isn't really the time, but . . ." Riku answered, unsure on how to exactly how to say what he wanted to say. "But, I never got the chance to say I'm so-"_

"_Don't say anything," Roxas said. "There's nothing to apologize for. You were simply doing something for a friend. That's something I can understand more than anything. Let's get going."_

_Riku nodded and ran forward._

"_Besides," Roxas then gave chase. "I can't get mad at someone who tries to help a friend."_

000

A small vase of flowers.

_**Aqua**_

_Aqua, Riku and Roxas ran down one of the castle's bridges, with Aqua far behind the other two. Suddenly, a large section turret fell from above, crashing into the bridge and causing it to collapse._

_Seeing her chances at safety fleeting, Aqua quickly rushed forward and jumped over the falling debris as it came down, and striking at what she couldn't. Jumping off one last slab, she cartwheeled in the air and landed on her feet between Riku and Roxas._

"_That' was impressive," Riku mused, as Roxas ran for the exit._

"_Thank you," Aqua said. "I was, after all, the first of my friends to make Master."_

_Riku gave a nod and ran after Roxas._

"_But hopefully, after this is all over and we all make it out, I finally won't be the only one." She then gave chase._

_00_

A simple sketchbook and several crayons.

_**Namine**_

_Sora and Terra ran across the catwalks that hung above the Heartless factory, when suddenly it began to shake and rumble, before it gave away, leaving them hanging in the air._

_From the other side of the room, Namine looked down to one of the control panels. Not exactly knowing which would help, she pressed one of the buttons. This moved a conveyer belt under them, allowing them to safely drop down and run to the nearest exit._

'_I'm not entirely sure,' Namine thought to herself as she watched them escape, 'But I think it's time for the memories I make with people from now on, to be real.'_

000

A discarded strip of cloth

_**Riku**_

_A large number of Neo Shadows appeared, preventing Riku, Roxas and Aqua from escaping. They made to attack the three, but Riku pointed his palm forward, sending out a large ball of black flames, that exploded upon coming in contact with the Heartless._

_He then spun around and fired another blast, shooting it right between Roxas and Aqua, destroying several more Neo Shadows that had appeared behind them._

_With nothing left in their way, Roxas and Aqua quickly ran forward._

"_I guess being submersed in darkness, isn't always such a bad thing." He then chased after them._

_000_

A clear glass bottle is a note scrolled away inside.

_**Kairi**_

_Kairi, Ventus and Xion jumped down from one of the higher ledges and to the platform below, they were about to continue onward when Kairi stopped, and turned back towards the summit of the castle._

"_Is something wrong Kairi?" Ventus called back._

"_I can't sense him anymore," she said, not turning away from the castle._

"_Who?"_

"_Xehanort. I don't feel a single ounce of his darkness anymore. There was some of it lingering before, but now there's nothing left."_

"_So he's gone? Totally gone this time?"_

_Kairi turned back to them and smiled. "Yes. I think there's no longer anything of him left to come back."_

_000_

An armor pauldron.

_**Terra**_

_Explosions ran throughout the hallways, sending the three of them to roughly land on the platform. As they struggled to recover from the blast, the platform jerked as it began to move upward, causing Terra to fall off._

"_Terra!" Sora called, running to the edge, but there was suddenly a flash of light from the darkness below and Terra, now on his Glider and donned in his Armor, flew up and above them, matching the speeds as the elevator made its way to the exit._

"_I guess I should be thankful for all the times this armor has saved my life, and in a way, preserving who I am."_

_000_

A crown, a wizard hat, and a knight helm

_**Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, & Goofy**_

_Mickey, followed closely by Donald and Goofy, ran through one of the narrow pathways._

"_I can't wait to get home," Donald said aloud. "I'm getting too old for these kind of things."_

"_Really?" Goofy asked._

"_I don't know! But either way I'm taking a long vacation!"_

"_Sorry Donald," Mickey said. "But the castle will need us now more than ever now that all this is done with. We have a lot of responsibility to get back to."_

"_Also, I think Dairy wanted ya to tidy out the garage and clean out the gutters."_

_Donald squawked in annoyance._

_000_

_A small charm made of seashells._

_**Sora**_

_Sora, Terra and Namine saw the doorway which would lead them to the clear, but a large door slammed down, sealing them inside; one of the castle's last defenses._

_Jumping back, Sora summoned the Kingdom Key. After spinning it into his hand, he pointed it forward, directly at the door, and a beam of light that struck the door through the very center. No sooner it been hit, it rumbled, and began to rise, allowing them to freely exit._

"_You're getting good with that thing," Terra said, giving a quick pat on the shoulder as he and Namine made their way out._

_Sora grinned to himself. "Well, I've had a lot of practice with it." He then shouldered the Keyblade. "But, I guess I couldn't have done anything with it, if it wasn't for all you guys."_

_000_

Several shards of broken stained glass.

_**Ventus**_

_The walkway suddenly gave away in front of them, preventing them from moving forward across the wide chasm._

"_Where do we go now?" Xion asked, as several large blocks fell from above and jamming themselves together, forming a sort of bridge._

"_C'mon!" Ventus called to the others, jumping to the largest of the stones that he would be able to jump to. "Hurry up!" he called back to Xion and Kairi. "Just hop along the rocks! It's not that difficult!" Hen then proceeded to jump along the rocks, and was followed shortly by Kairi and Xion._

_000_

A small collection of seashells.

_**Xion**_

"_I can see the exit!" Ventus called, running through the doorway._

_Kairi and Xion stopped momentarily to catch their breaths._

"_Almost out," Kairi said aloud._

"_You know what I want when we return?" Xion asked. Kairi shook her head. "Ice-cream."_

_After a small moment of confusion, Kairi gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm when this is over, the three of you will enjoy it."_

_Xion looked forward. "I hope so, because, that's all I ever wanted for us."_

_They then ran forward, and out towards the exit._


	56. FFX Game Over

Fipp: Why doesn't KH have a Game Over theme?

**Prompt 56**

**Music: FFX Game Over **

**Played: When loosing the game. Same motif as 'Yuna's Theme', 'A Fleeting Dream', and 'Spira Unplugged'.**

He didn't see the enemy strike at him until it had already had hit him.

Pain flooded his body as he fell to the ground, loosing the grip he had on the Keyblade.

As the light left his eyes, he could not but think of all the people he failed.


	57. FFIII The Boundless Ocean

**Prompt 57**

**Music: FFIII The Boundless Ocean **

**Played: When flying around the Overworld before defeating Kraken.**

Riku sat on the pier of the Play Island and gazed out to the ocean. With the exception of the Main Island, there was nothing, as far as the eye could see, but water.

He wondered if there was anything out there but the sea? And if there was, was there a ay he could reach it?

A prison, surrounded by water, and so he sought to escape.


	58. FFII Town

**Prompt 58**

**Music: FFII Town **

**Played: When inside most towns.**

Sora strolled through the streets of the small town. Sure, there wasn't much here, but it would be a nice place to stop on their way to finding their friends.

An inn, some item, weapon, armor, and magic shops. Yep, seemed everything that they needed to get back on the road was right here.

Hopefully, all at prices they could afford.


	59. FFVII Buried in Snow

**Prompt 59**

**Music: Buried in Snow **

**Played: When at the Icicle Inn, or the Great Glacier.**

All Sora heard was the rattling of his teeth inside his head.

"Are you okay Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fin-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-ne . . ."

"Are you sure?" Donald asked. "Because you don't look right."

"Is he supposed to be blue?"

"Well, he did grow up on an island. And I don't think that they get much snow there. So, I don't think he's really prepared for the ice and cold."

"You think with all those jackets and scarves he's wearing, he'd be at least a little bit warn."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"What's he trying to say now?"

"I don't know. He can't say anything with chattering his teeth together. Sora! Stop chattering your teeth! It's bad for you and it's getting annoying!"

"-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hat-t-t-t-t-te yo-o-o-o-o-u!"

"I think we better get him to a warm place! He's getting delusional!"


	60. FFI Last Battle

**Prompt 60**

**Music: FFI Last Battle **

**Played: When battles Chaos in the remakes, as well as Chronodia in the PSP remake.**

Sora was crashed to the ground, but quickly jumped back and blocked the strike that came at him, only for his opponents that to come at him from the side, and send him flying to the air.

He managed to land on the ground, but the air suddenly began to heat up to incredible temperatures, and then a large fountain of fire erupted from the middle of the roof of the old shrine, forcing Sora to retreat as best as he could.

"Pathetic pawn!" He heard a roar, before he was assaulted from the back. He made to counter, but the attacker was already gone. Before he knew it, he was assaulted again, this time from the front. The attacker then quickly warped around Sora, taking every chance it could get to inflict as much pain as it could upon Sora.

He tried to defend against it, but a massive hand grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the ground, and then quickly tackled him before he could get a chance to recover, and was thrown to the ground.

Groaning in pain, Sora stood up and wiped the blood from his eyes as the massive demon loomed over him.

Chaos, the God of Discord, growled as he glared as Sora through blood-red eyes. "Let us put an end, to the futile struggle of yours!"


	61. FFIV Melody of Lute

**Prompt 61**

**Music: FFIV Melody of Lute **

**Played: Theme of Edward Chris von Muir **

The dragon hissed above them, leering down at them.

Sora cursed to himself, grasping the heavy wooden stick that made a poor substitute for the Keyblade, but with the strong magnetic fields in the cave, any and all metallic items would prove useless.

That meant no Keyblade for him, no shield for Goofy, and no sword for Cecil, and while Donald did not rely on metal weapons to use his magic, it was still be difficult to win on this alone.

That was when he heard music.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small blade of grass that had been given to them before they entered the cave.

The dragon began to hiss wildly.

"_Hurry!" _cried a voice from the blade of grass. _"My music should be able to halt the spell! Quick! Use your weapons!"_

Sora opened his palm, and to his surprise, the Keyblade didn't crash to the ground when summoned.

No longer restricted, Goofy and Cecil brought forth their own weapons.

"Thank you, Edward," Sora said to the blade of grass, placing it back into his pocket.


	62. FFVI Umaro's Theme

**Prompt 62**

**Music: FFVI Umaro's Theme **

**Played: Theme of Umaro. Mixed into the ending.**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Donald asked aloud.

"Of course not, kupo!" answered the Moogle, who was simply known as 'Mog'. "I know exactly where we are."

"Then why did we run into dead ends? With Tonberries?"

"Ah shut up you cranky old wizard, kupo!"

Donald squawked in annoyance.

"But before we leave, there's someone here you can help us, kupo. Of course, he's pretty useless without me."

"Hey, what's this?" Goofy asked, pointing out a skull on a wooden poll. Inside the dark socket, there was a small glimmer.

"What is that thing?" Sora reached into the socket and pulled out a red and black gem. "It looks like a shard of magi-"

_ROOOAAAARRRR!_

The four jumped back and looked up to one of the higher holes in the walls.

Suddenly, lumbering out of the holes, was a massive clump of white fur.

"It's the Abolished Snowman!"

"That 'Abominable Snowman'!"

The yet roared again and charged.


	63. FFXI Female Elvaan

**Prompt 63**

**Music: FFXI Female Elvaan **

**Played: When creating a character who is female, and Elvaan.**

"Hey! You! Kid with the spiky hair!" Sora turned around to meet a girl, maybe a year or too younger them himself, with long purple and hair and pointy ears.

"Me?" Sora pointed to himself.

She did not appear amused. "No. I was talking to the other guy with spiky hair."

Sora looked around to see if there were any other people with spiky hair. There were none.

"You're stupid, ain't you?"

"Hey!"

"Whatever, I just need to know if you've seen this trio of little ducks."

"Why?"

"I wanna know where they are 'cause I wanna kill them."

"What?"

"Don't wet yourself," she waved him off. "I'm not really gonna kill them. Just make sure they suffer for all the crap I've had to deal with."

"What does any Elf want with Huey, Dewy, and Louie?"

He was kicked in the shin.

"Racist! I'm not an Elf! I'm Elvaan!"

"Really? Oh, sorry." A moment of thought. "What's the difference? I don't see-"

"Fist-ala-Prishe!" And Sora was sent crashing into a wall.


	64. FFVIII The Salt Flats

Fipp: Yeah for me! I pre-ordered Dissidia 012! KH Cloud for me!

**Prompt 64**

**Music: FFVIII The Salt Flats **

**Played: When traveling the Great Salt Lake.**

"It's so _hot!_" Sora complained, dragging his feet across the salty and cracked dirt.

"Quit complaining!" Donald snapped. "The soon we find a way out of here, the soon we'll get out of this heat."

"But where are we gonna find a way out?" Goofy pointed out. "The only thing we found was that old shack a few miles back, and nothing else."

"Let's hope we can-Oh no!" Donald and Goofy looked forward to where Sora was pointing.

Over the cliff, there was nothing but salt-encrusted desert as far as the eye could see.

"This is just great," Donald groaned to himself.

"No way! There has to be something!" Sora began to run forward. "It can't just all be endless-"

Sora ran against solid air, and fell backwards.

The area he walked into began to ripple, distorting the air.

"That's unusual," Leon said, readjusting his grip on the woman on his back.


	65. FFIV Main Theme

**Prompt 65**

**Music: FFIV Main Theme **

**Played: Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV.**

The Gummi Ship hovered closely down to the world's surface.

"So this is where we're going to look now?" Sora asked Donald, who was looking at a screen that held some sort of information that was vital to their flights across the universe (or maybe soap operas).

The ship flew over the mountains, rivers, forests, and even a desert. Whatever this world was, Sora had to admit that it looked like a good place.

"Hey! What's that?" Goofy pointed out the window and to the horizon.

"What?" Sora peered to where Goofy was pointing. What that, smoke he saw in the distance?

"Airships!" Donald quaked.

Sora redirected his focus from the smoke to the where he saw Donald pointing and saw what looked like a small group of ships, sailing the skies, rather then sailing the seas.

It looked like they were coming from where the smoke was.

The group of airships suddenly flew overhead, and headed towards a structure in the distance.

"It looks like they're heading towards a castle," Sora pointed out.

"Ya think we should go see where they're going?"

Donald nodded. "If there's a castle, that means there's a king. And if there's a king-"

"Then he might know where the Crystals are?"

"Uh-huh!" Donald nodded. "Follow those airships.

Sora went back to the controls of the Gummi Ship and followed the airships and their red flags fluttering in the wind.


	66. FFI Opening Theme

**Prompt 66**

**Music: FFI Opening Theme **

**Played: Opening of Final Fantasy. Same motif as 'Final Fantasy'.**

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. _

_Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. _

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. _

_But small fragments of light survived . . . in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. _

_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. _

_So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. _

_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._


	67. FFVI Dark World

**Prompt 67**

**Music: FFVI Dark World **

**Played: World Map Theme of the World of Ruin until obtaining the Falcon. Plays in Narshe of the same world.**

Sora groaned to himself as his vision blinked back to him. Just how long had he been out?

He stood up, slightly stumbling as he did so, and looked around him, and became shocked on what he saw.

The world was no longer bright, and filled with life, but it now appeared to be nothing but a dried wasteland as far as the eye could see; all of the everything that this world had once been, seemed to have been taken away.

Looking around, he didn't see any of his friends around him, or anyone for the matter of fact.

'_Just what did Maleficent . . .'_

With nothing left here (or seemingly anywhere) he began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to find, but he had to see just what he could find.

That is, if he could find anything at all.


	68. FFVII Fight On

Fipp: First off to 'Deviljho's Hatred', all the songs are pre -selected, so I don't take requests.

Also, 'Nascent Requiem' is played against the final fight against Orphan, the music that plays against Barthandelus is 'Fighting Fate', while 'Born Anew' is played during the first battle against Orphan.

**Prompt 68**

**Music: FFVII Fight On (aka 'Those Who Fight Further')**

**Played: Boss Theme.**

The ground rumbled as the large scorpion-like robot landed on the catwalk.

"Watch out!" Goofy called as the machined charged forward, swinging its claws at them, but Sora managed to leap out of the way, and retaliate with a quick strike of his own, raking it across the arm, but it began to fire numerous missiles down on them.

Though the fiery inferno, the group managed to jump back. "Thunder!" Donald yelled, casting a bolt of Lightning down on the machine, causing it to momentarily seize and sparks to shoot from it.

It then raised it's tail.

"Don't attack it while its tail is up," called Cloud, who was jumping back.

"C'mon! What's the worst thing that's going to happen?" Sora swung at it, and was instantly blasted with a laser.

"Told you."

"Shut up!


	69. FFII Run!

**Prompt 69**

**Music: FFII Run! **

**Played: In most dangerous situations.**

Explosion ran through the massive airship.

"Run!" Donald squawked, already halfway down the catwalk.

"Rig-" The engine behind Sora blew up.

Goofy howled as he followed Donald with Sora close behind.

As they ran through the hollowed hallways of the Dreadnaught, the Empire's greatest airship, explosions erupted around them, nearly catching them several times.

They then jump to the docks and boarded their own ship and quickly flew away from the Dreadnaught before it exploded into a massive plume of fire.


	70. FFXII Ending Movie

Fipp: Well, Dissidia 012 comes out tomorrow (today depending on time zone), and I can't wait to see what it has in surprise for us!

Then we only need to wait a month for it to come out in English.

**Prompt 70**

**Music: FFXII Ending Movie **

**Played: The ending FMV.**

Why is it that they found themselves running out of exploding airships lately? Sora thought to himself as he quickly started the Gummi Ship and exited the massive ship that hovered near the Radiant Garden; The Bahamut.

"It looks like it's shutting down!" Goofy pointed to the giant rings that encased the ships center, which kept it afloat.

Now that the Bahamut was being destroyed, and Vayne gone, Maleficent's plans had now taken a serious step backwards.

They then shot from where they had landed and off to the skies, where they were joined shortly by another airship.

"You guys made it?" Sora called into the radio, calling to the other ship.

"_We did,"_ a voice called back. _"Just in time too it seems."_

"Vaan?" Sora asked. "I thought Balthier would be flying. Where'd he-"

"And there's still fighting!" Goofy pointed out. Around them, the fleet that had accompanied the Bahamut, the Archandian Empire, were fighting the small air fleet that had been built by Cid, as well as the reinforcements from Disney Castle.

"_Attention all Arcadian fleets," _said a new voice; this one deeper and gruff. _"This is Judge Magister Gabranth. I repeat, all Arcadian fleets, cease fire!" _The enemy airships that were flying around them began to disengage from their current dogfights.

"Is that Gabranth?" Sora remembered that the Judge didn't seem in too good of a condition when he saw him only ten minutes ago.

"_As of now, Arcadia has sighed a peace treaty with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and Mickey Mouse."_

There were the sounds of the mic being handed to someone else.

"_This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor," said a new voice; this one of a child. "My brother Vayne has died with honor in battle. The Imperial Fleet is now under my command!"_

"_This is Ashelia Dalmasca," _said the voice of a young woman.

"_And Mickey Mouse as well," _said the voice of the mouse king.

"_I confirm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said. Please stand down your attacks."_

"_There's no longer a reason for us to be fighting anymore. Intead, we should be looking towards a new dawn."_

"Oh no!" Donald called. "Look! It's the Bahamut!"

Sora looked out of the window and saw what had riled the duck; The Bahamut, in its powerless descent, had begun to fall towards the Radiant Garden.

"This isn't good," Sora said, then quickly maneuvering out of the way of a blast of energy. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"_My, that is quite a pessimistic outlook there Sora. Very unlike you," _came another voice from the radio.

"Balthier?" Sora asked, picking the mic back up. "What's happening? Where did you-?"

"_Worry not," _Balthier nonchalantly. _"I've got this all covered."_

"_Just what are you doing in there?" _That was Vaan from the other line.

"_Ah, Vaan. Sounds like you made it out alright. A fine airship isn't she?"_

"_Balthier!" _snapped the voice of Ashe. _"Answer the question!"_

"_No need to worry Princess! You have not forgotten my role in this tale have you? The leading man does die after all."_

"_Look!" _Vaan called out.

Sora looked outside, and too his amazement, the Bahamut was actually beginning to fly away from Radiant Garden!

There were then the sounds of more explosions through the radio.

"_Balthier!" _Ashe called. _"You have to get out of the Bahamut immediately! You mustn't die!"_

"_Vaan, the Strahl's in your hands for the time being. Make sure you keep her safe, because if I find one scratch on her . . ."_

"_Roger that. We'll be waiting."_

"_And Sora, best be on your way to find that Maleficent lady. I doubt she'll let a set back like this keep her down for long."_

"Right!"

The Bahamut then crashed into the mountains in the distance, remaining perfectly upright.


	71. FFXI Tough Battle

**Prompt 71**

**Music: FFXI Tough Battle **

**Played: Boss battle theme of original storyline as well as some cutscenes.**

"What? No way! I'm not going to pay five-thousand munny in advance!" Sora yelled to the person he was tiring to hire services from.

Displeased, he made to storm out the door, but he then heard a ticking noise, and found he couldn't move.

"It would seem that my most charitable nature was not good enough you, Master of the Keyblade," said the person he had yelled at. "But if you wish for assistance in rescuing the knight and wizard you will require my aid."

The air around him began to heat up. Uh-oh.

"I will let you know that this business I run is not some simple charity." Before Sora could protest, he was assaulted by a large multitude of spells, one right after the other, all ending in a bright flash of light. "I hope that with this little lesson, you will now such a thing with a much better clarity."

"Yes, Professor Shantotto!" Sora groaned from the floor.

"Ohohohoho!"


	72. FFXI Republic of Bastok

**Prompt 72**

**Music: FFXI The Republic of Bastok **

**Played: When wandering around Bastok.**

"Bastok?" Sora looked at the map in his hands as he sat near a fountain.

"Xehanort was supposed to have gone through here a while back," Donald said.

"I wonder what's here that he'd be interested in?" Sora looked around the city. It didn't really look like Windurst, but was more gray and more modern. It also lacked the cat girls and midgets, but had normal people and large bluish-gray creatures with tails.

"Well, whatever he was doing here, I'm surprised that there aren't more Heartless around."

"Gee, I wonder where they all went?" Goofy scratched his head.

"I don't know," Sora took several steps forward. "But wherever they went, there's got to be a lot of darkness around here somewhere."


	73. FFVIII Residents

**Prompt 73**

**Music: FFVIII Residents **

**Played: When exploring the Ragnarok the first time.**

Sora looked around the ship.

"How do you think that this thing got here?" he asked, turning back to Donald and Goofy.

"Who cares!" the duck said. "We should be thankful that we found this thing floating in space, otherwise we never would have survived out in the middle of space for very long."

"You think this thing is still running?" Goofy asked, pressing a button on the wall. This opened up a door.

Inside the large room were a large number of monsters.

"They don't look too friendly," Goofy said, just before the monsters attacked.

Sora yelled as one of them, a red one, charged right at him. He easily sliced it in half. "That didn't take too long!"

"Look out!"

Sora spun around and stabbed another one of the monsters, a green one.

Just then, another red one appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh come on!"


	74. FFV Main Theme

**Prompt 74**

**Music: FFV Main Theme**

**Played: Main Theme of 'Final Fantasy V'. Similar motif to 'Four Valiant Hearts' and 'Lenna's Theme'.**

The Gummi Ship flew low to the world's surface.

"According to King Mickey, Xehanort was spotted on this world, right?" Sora turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Watch the skies!" Donald yelled.

"Right!" Sora snapped his attention back to the wheel to make sure they didn't crash into the mountain they just passed, or the small town that seemed to be nestled at its top.

"If His Majesty's right," Donald said. "Then Xehanort should certainly be here."

"I really hate how Xehanort moving around, does he actually have a plan or something, or does he just pick random places to go too?"

"Don't we pick random places to go to?" Goofy added as they flew over a castle.

"But we're the good guys! We're allowed to be random like that!"

"Still, it'd be better if he'd at least give us a clue where he's going," Donald muttered to himself. He looked out the window and saw a ship resting in the middle of the sea.

"Why would he do that?" Sora asked. "Last I check, he doesn't really wanting to mess with anything he's trying to do."

"But we don't know what he's trying to do! Who knows where he is right now!" Donald pointed out the window, towards the general direction of a large forest surrounded by four small mountains.

"Well, we've stopped a lot of bad guys before, and we've never really known where we were going before, have we?" Sora shook his head. "So, I don't see why we should start now."

Goofy nodded. "Yup!"

Donald simmered. "Whatever."

That was then when the meteor flew pass them and crashed into the ground below.

"Well, that seems like a good place to start."

Sora then turned the ship and headed towards the meteor.


	75. FFX Believe

**Prompt 75**

**Music: FFX Believe (aka, I Can Fly)**

**Played: When Yuna jumps off Seymour's ship and summons Valefor to catch her.**

Kairi stopped to catch her breath, and leaned against a stone pillar.

"It would seem that you no longer have any place to run." Her blood froze as she turned around.

Xehanort stopped several meters away from her. "There is no longer a place for you to hide from me," he said, placing his hands behind his back. "The only option you have is to come back with me."

Kairi looked to Xehanort, then behind her and off the castle. It was true, she had no where else to run, and she certainly couldn't fight him.

Wait . . .

Was that . . .

Kairi then turned back to Xehanort. "No. There is a second option, I have."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then please enlighten me."

Kairi smiled. "This."

She then fell backwards, and off the edge of the castle.

"No!" Xehanort rushed forward and looked over the edge, only to jump back.

The Gummi ship, with Kairi in its open cockpit, quickly flew into the sky, and away from the castle.

"Cursed brats," Xehanort cursed to himself.


	76. FFI Airship

Fipp: Sorry I couldn't update the last few days, the website wouldn't let me for some reason.

Also, I got _Dissidia 012!_ Yeah for me!

**Prompt 76**

**Music: FFI Airship**

**Played: When flying the airship.**

The Airship sailed through the air, over the oceans and mountains.

"You know," Sora said as he manned the steering wheel. "This is a nice change of pace."

"Of course you'd say that," Donald mumbled, sweeping sand off the deck. "You broke the Gummi Ship and now we have to use this piece of junk." He then started to beat the deck with said broom. "What sort of idiots would hide a ship under the desert?"

"I kind of like it too Donald," Goofy cheered. "It's nice to feel the wind in my hair!"

"Ah shut up!"

"We, it's okay for right now. Everything we need to do right now is on this world so we don't have any reason to leave it," Sora said. "And hopefully by the time we're done, the Gummi Ship will be done."

"I dunno," Goofy said. "I really like this ship."

"If I ever meet the people who hid this thing, I'm going to shove a Firaga down their throat . . ."


	77. FFIV Golbez, Clad in Darkness

**Prompt 77**

**Music: FFIV Golbez, Clad in Darkness **

**Played: Theme of Golbez (aka, Theodore Harvey)**

"It would seem that you've defeated my minions, how predictable."

Sora, Donald and Goofy spun around towards the Crystal Room's entrance as a large man in pitch black armor walked in.

"You!" Sora pointed the Keyblade at the man. "You're Golbez, aren't you?"

"And you must be Sora," Golbez responded, continuing his stride towards them. "The legendary master of the Keyblade."

"You're not getting this Crystal from here!"

Golbez paused in his steps. "Curios, from the way you speak, it seems you actually believe that you have the power to stop me."

"Of course I have the power to stop you! I managed to beat down everyone you sent up here."

"Yes, that would seem true, but one must realize the power between simple pawns, and their master!" Golbez shot his arms forward, and lightning coursed through his fingers, right towards Sora and sending him flying backwards.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried. They then turned towards Golbez and charged.

"I did not come here to tread with worms." Golbez raised his hand and fired more lightning at them, sending Donald and Goofy flying across the room.

With the three down, Golbez approached the Crystal and picked it up, and made it vanish beneath his dark cape. As he made his way to exit the room, he turned around and blocked a blow from Sora with his hands.

"Such a foolhardy youth," Golbez said, before delivering a powerful backhand that sent Sora to the floor.

"I'm not done yet-" Sora jumped back up, only to witness as Golbez's body overflowed with electricity and vanish.


	78. FFXII Imminent Threat

Fipp: I saw the RvB trailer for Season 9.

Best trailer ever. Of all time.

**Prompt 78**

**Music: FFXII Imminent Threat **

**Played: In the Henne Mines, and when approaching the Sky Fortress Bahamut.**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Goofy asked.

"No we're not," Sora responded. "We can't be lost, we have to find Fran's sister." He turned around. "Donald! We're not here for treasure!"

"Huh?" Donald jumped away from the large glowing stones in the wall. "I'm doing nothing!"

Sora groaned to himself and walked through one of the caves and into a larger room. Looking around, he saw he was on a large wooden platform. "Look!" Sora pointed to the lower level of the room. "There she is!" He then proceeded to find away to the bottom of the chamber, unaware of the large dragon that awaited them.


	79. FFII Ancient Castle

**Prompt 79**

**Music: FFII Ancient Castle **

**Played: When in most castles.**

The portal opened up and Roxas and Xion stepped out.

"Any idea what's supposed to be here?" Xion asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Saix didn't say much about this world, but there should be a lot of Heartless here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said something that someone who's using a lot of darkness managed to find away to control them. I think they used them to take the hearts of everyone in this place."

Xion looked to a corner and saw laying around the ground a lance and a helmet shaped like a dragon, abandoned by the wearer who was taken by the Heartless.

"There should still be Heartless somewhere around here," Roxas explained, bringing out his weapon.

"Hm?" Xion turned to Roxas. "Right," she nodded. Summoning her Keyblade, she wandered off with Roxas into the former home of the Dragoons.


	80. FFXI Mithra

**Prompt 80**

**Music: FFXI Mithra **

**Played: When creating a Mirtha character.**

Sora already knew that he would hate this. Every time he came here, nothing good happened to him.

"And let's see," the catwoman sitting on the desk said, looking over the paper in her hand. She then grinned.

It was never a good when Naja Salaheem grinned. It always meant something bad for him.

"Now would you look at that," she said, handing the paper over to Sora. "And herrre is what I'm charrrging you for my assistance."

Sora looked at the number, and his stomach dropped.

"WHAT? Why are you charging me this? You didn't use all these moves in that fight!"

"What? You think I didn't run into any trouble on my way therrre?"

"What about this stuff about food?"

"To make up forrr lost strrrength."

"And clothes?"

"My pants and jacket werrre torn."

"B-But!"

"Now now, you don't want to stiff little old Naja do you?" she asked in an 'innocent' tone. "Otherwise you'd have to say something to my spiky little friend." She picked up the large morning star that sat beside her and rested it on her shoulder.

Sora hated Donald for having him sign up for Salaheem's Sentinels.


	81. FFI Ship

**Prompt 81**

**Music: FFI Ship **

**Played: When sailing the pirate ship.**

"I just love this!" Sora yelled loudly.

"You don't have to shout!" Donald shouted back.

"But I love sailing!" Sora turned the wheel, changing the coarse of the small ship there were using.

"Yeah, it was sure nice enough of those pirates to give it to us," Goofy added.

"They only gave it too us because they were afraid we'd beat theme further," Donald looked back to the town on the horizon. "I mean, for someone who boasted about being the most feared pirate in the world, he was kind of a pushover."

"Well, regardless, we got a boat!" Sora turned the wheel.

"We're going in circles! Do you even known how to sail this thing?"


	82. FFVI Mt Koltz

**Prompt 82**

**Music: FFVI Mt. Koltz **

**Played: When traveling the area of the same name.**

"So Edgar's brother is supposed to be around here somewhere?" Donald asked as they traveled up the grassy cliffs of the mountain.

"Yeah, this Sabin-guy is," Sora asked, approaching a rope bridge, but hesitating before walking across it.

"But, they haven't seen each other in ten years," Goofy said, pointing a finger to his chin. "What if he moved and changed his address since then?"

Donald shook his head. "No! That guy back at town said that he was training up here."

"After training for ten years, he must be really good at what he was training at," Sora added. He then stopped in his tracks, having Donald and Goofy slam into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're stopping!" Donald squawked.

"Hey look!" Sora pointed forward. While he wasn't too sure, but he was sure he saw a large figure move through the morning fog. "I think I see Sabin!" He then ran forward. "Let's go!"

"Wait for us!" Goofy called, as he and Donald began to chase after Sora, who in turn was chasing after the person that he believed to be Sabin.


	83. FFIV Inside the Giant

**Prompt 83**

**Music: FFIV Inside the Giant**

**Played: Inside the Giant and Bab-il, and the lower levels of the Lunar Subterranean.**

Sora stopped in his tracks, causing Donald, Goofy and Cecil to pause as well.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sora asked, turning to his party members.

"I did," the Paladin replied, looking to the dark depths that lay ahead. "These strong waves of hatred I feel, they must be from Zemus."

"We're not even near him and he seems scary," Donald gulped.

"When first came here," Cecil spoke-up. "Kain said he felt something about this place, and fears on what he might do. He said that since Golbez was able to take control of him so many times, that if Zemus . . ." He left the sentence unfinished, but they all knew where it was going. "He had me promise to stop him before he did any harm."

"Don't worry, Kain's stronger than that!" Sora said. "He's a lot like my friend Riku. He's not going to let anyone take control of him anymore."

Cecil closed his eyes. "I hope so, for not only our sakes, but for Kain's as well."

They then continued on their journey to the core of the Moon.


	84. FFVIII Trust Me

**Prompt 84**

**Music: FFVIII Trust Me **

**Played: Various moments between friends.**

Roxas gladly accepted the two ice-cream bars from Axel and handed one of them to Xion.

He enjoyed this part of the day; when they were done with whatever missions they had been assigned and came here to watch the sunset and eat Sea-salt ice-cream together.

Axel had first brought Roxas here, and then Roxas, in turn, introduced Xion to this ritual, and while Axel seemed a little annoyed with Xion's presences at first, he eventually came to accept her as his friend.

So, as they sat there, eating the sweet and salt treats, Roxas counted the days he had been in the Organization, not to let him know how long he'd been in the group, but to remind him how long he's known these two people who were his closest friends.


	85. FFXII Abandoning Power

**Prompt 85**

**Music: FFXII Abandoning Power**

**Played: Played at Mt. Bur-Omisace.**

Sora entered the room, and began to walk towards the man who was standing at the end of the back of the room.

"Hello?" Sora called to him, but he didn't answer. Upon closer inspection, Sora discovered that his eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Huh?" He waved his hand in front of the man's face, hoping to get a response, but he did not get any. "Are you asleep or something?" He then snapped his fingers.

'_No. I am not asleep,'_ a voice rang through his head, causing Sora to fall backwards in surprise.


	86. FFVII Lurking in Darkness

**Prompt 86**

**Music: FFVII Lurking in Darkness **

**Played: Mostly in caves.**

"That was a real close one," Donald admitted as he walked through the cave, just behind Sora and Goofy.

"Never knew snakes could get that big," Goofy added.

Sora shook his head. "I'm just glad we had those Chocobos when we did." _'Even though that old man charged way too much for them . . .'_

They were about to exit the cave, when a man in a black suit appeared in front of them.


	87. FFIX The Evil Within

Fipp: Attention people who have extra DLC codes for Dissidia 012!

If you have an extra DLC code you have no need for, minus Dark Cloud, I will be happy to write you a piece of fan fiction about KH/FF as a trade for it.

**Prompt 87**

**Music: FFIX The Evil Within**

**Played: Various scenes involving Queen Brahne.**

Maleficent tapped her chin. "So, they are real? Summoners?"

Across from her, Queen Brahne laughed. "Of course they are."

"But tell me, I have the power to summon Heartless that dwell within the not even the darkest of nightmares! And even without those, it is not difficult to acquire a stone that can summon a beast."

"I thought so too," Brahne fluttered her fan. "But such petty trinkets such as Magicite and Materia can only bring forth a fraction of the beast's might! But if a Summoner is able to call them forth, they can call it forth with its full power! Enough to savage an entire city with but a single blow!"

"Is that so?" Maleficent narrower her eyes. "While interesting, I'm afraid that Summoners are all but extinct."

"Then it would seem that luck is in our favor, as I have one in my very possession," Brahne grinned.

So did Maleficent. "Is that so . . .?"


	88. FFVIII Dance with the BalambFish

**Prompt 88**

**Music: FFVIII Dance with the Balamb-Fish **

**Played: At the graduation ball, Dollet, and Lunar Base.**

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself Leon," Sora approached said man as he leaned against a pillar.

"Who says I'm not enjoying myself?" Leon replied bluntly.

Sora scratched his head. "Geez, I mean, c'mon! Isn't this ball supposed to celebrate the full restoration of Radiant Garden?"

"I'm not much of a party person."

"But, wasn't this thing your idea?"

"No. It was Aerith and Yuffie's idea. I would have been fine not having to throw this. It just complicates my already packed schedule."

Sora crossed his arms. "Oh come on! You worked hard! So just relax or something. Not everything has to be about work!"

'_Easy for you to say, but even at this party, I'm still working. I can't allow either Yuffie of Rikku to sneak drinks. Can't let the havoc of last time repeat itself.'_


	89. FFI Inn

**Prompt 89**

**Music: FFI Inn**

**Played: When staying in an Inn.**

"How much for three beds?" Sora asked.

"Twenty gil each, kupo," the Moogle innkeeper replied.

"Okay, so that would be sixty gil then?"

"No. Seventy-five gil, kupo"

"What? Why?"

"Five gil tax per bed, kupo."

"That's not so bad-"

"And there is also the charge for pillow, blankets, sheets, pillow cases, kupo, spending the night, sleeping-"

"You're adding taxes for me spending the night and sleeping in the bed I'm already paying for?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I do that, kupo? So your grand total comes out to nine-hundred and twenty nine gil."

"WHAT! That's highway robbery! I'm not paying for that!"

"Fine then. Good luck finding another inn. I think the next one is five-hundred miles away from here, kupo."

". . . Do you take cash of check?"

"Cash please, kupo!"


	90. FFXII Near the Water

**Prompt 90**

**Music: FFXII Near the Water**

**Played: When at an outpost.**

While it was great that Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness had been defeated, returning the worlds that had fallen into darkness back to their original states, Sora was a little upset that Traverse Town had basically vanished; according to Leon, the world had vanished, no longer able to keep its shape with the shards of the various worlds that composed it having returned to their original places.

It was a peaceful place, one he had liked. It was nice world, though he was a little curios as to why it was always night. It was calm, quiet (when not under attack), and had pleasant weather.

But also, it kind of gave him hope; hope that he might find something there that reminded him of home, or someone from the islands had ended up there, or . . .

But, we never found anything, but still, the town was nice, and it was something he'd miss.


	91. FFIV Sambe de Chocobo

**Prompt 91**

**Music: FFIV Sambe de Chocobo **

**Played: When flying a Black Chocobo.**

Sora screamed as the chocobo took a sudden nosedive, heading straight for the ground.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" he screamed, pulling on the reins, having the chocobo suddenly went straight up, before flying upside-down.

"How do you fly this thing?"

It then began to do barrel rolls.

"Don't do a barrel roll!"

It then stopped flapping its wings altogether, and began to plummet to the ground.

"WHYWHYWHYWHY?" Sora cried.


	92. FFXII Zertinan Caverns

**Prompt 92**

**Music: FFXII Zertinan Caverns**

**Played: Inside the Zertinan Caverns.**

Roxas pulled his hood over his head and tightened the draw strings, to ensure the least amount of sand would get in his face.

"I really hate this place," he heard Xion yell over the sandstorm.

"So do I," Axel replied back. Both had their hood up in a similar fashion to him. "But you can't argue that there are a lot of really strong Heartless lurking around. And that means more hearts to collect, and the quicker we can get this over with."

"I know, but this place just seems dangerous. I keep getting this feeling that there's something in here, watching us."

"It's probably just your imagination, so don't sweat it."

Roxas paused in his steps, almost causing Axel and Xion to walk straight into his back.

"What gives Roxas?" Axel poked him in the back of the head.

"I think we're in trouble," Roxas answered, lowering his stance and summoning his Keyblade.

"What are you talking ab-"

Axel was interrupted by a loud roar. Both him and Xion turned to where Roxas was facing, a large sand twister, and noticed that there was a purple energy crackling from within it.

In another roar, the twittered blasted away, and what looked like some sort of flying demonic goat appeared.

"What is that thing?" Xion asked, calling forth her own Keyblade. "Is it a Heartless?"

"Doesn't look like any Heartless I've ever seen." Axel summoned his chakramns.

"Well I don't think it's going to tell us if we asked." Roxas prepared for the Esper's first attack.


	93. FFVII OpeningBombing Mission

**Prompt 93**

**Music: FFVII Opening-Bombing Mission **

**Played: The opening sequence of 'Final Fantasy VII'.**

Sora looked up into the night sky of Radiant Garden, at the countless stars that hung above his head, trying to if he could figure out which star was which world.

Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he quickly jumped up, and leapt down the side of the building and into the alleyway. He exited the narrow passage and looked to both sides, and upon seeing nothing in either direction, he spun the Keyblade, slung it on his shoulder, and ran through the streets.

It didn't take long for him too reach the Main Gate that lead to the outside of the town.

"There you are!" Donald cried. Behind him were Goofy, Yuffie and Leon. "We were getting worried!"

"Yeah, sorry, I kind of forgot what time it is."

Leon shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just get going. There's supposed to be some sort of machine that that was used by Ansem the Wise not to far from what was Maleficent's Castle."

"And why can't we wait until the morning?" Sora asked.

"Because we only found about it not too long ago, and we can't risk our enemies finding it." Leon pressed several buttons on a keypad, and the doors opened. "Let's go," he said, shouldering Revolver.

Leaving through the gates, the small group ran out into the field, ready to fight any Heartless or other monsters that they came across.


	94. FFI Matoya's Cave

**Prompt 94**

**Music: FFI: Matoya's Cave **

**Played: In several non-dungeon caves, most notably Matoya's Cave.**

"nottuB tratS hsuP."

"What?" Sora looked at the broom that continued to sweep the large room by itself. It wasn't one of the many Brooms that kept King Mickey's castle in such a clean condition, but rather one of several that were used to clean this dust old cave.

"You there! Boy!"

Sora spun around to see the habitant of the cave; a small and wrinkly old woman in dusty pink robes.

"Me?" Sora pointed to himself.

"I may not be able to see, but I can certainly tell when someone is there! Though, not as well without my Crystal Eye." She began to turn her head around the room, as though she was searching. "If only I still had it."

"What happened to it?"

"Some vicious hoodlum pirates stole it! Said something about 'doing a job' or something like that." She turned around and looked into the bubbling contents of her cauldron. "Oh poor me, if only I had my Crystal Eye. If I had it back, then I'd certainly be able to help a young adventurer in his travels."

"Hmm," Sora hummed.

"A young adventurer who is currently on a dangerous task involving forces that he himself does not quite understand, and must use a weapon of great, and potentially terrible power!"

"Hmm . . ."

"An adventurer who is stupid enough to not know when someone is talking about them, and is being offered the services of an extremely powerful witch to aid him on his journey!"

"Wait a minute . . . Are you trying to tell me something?"

". . ."

"You're talking about Riku, aren't you?"

Sora narrowly avoided a beaker to the head.

"Go get my damned eye you buffoon!"

"Aye ma'am!" Sora nodded and ran out the door as Matoya threw more things at him.

"And to think that the fate of the worlds are in that boy's hands." Matoya shook her head. "I might as well jump right into the darkness myself."


	95. FFIV Rydia's Theme

**Prompt 95**

**Music: FFIV Rydia **

**Played: Theme of Rydia.**

"Hahaha!" Pete laughed as Sora, Donald and Goofy fell. "Now this is what I'm talking about! These Shadow Dragons of Golbez's are certainly a big help! I'm beginning to wonder why we never got something like this?"

Sora groaned to himself, using the Keyblade to try and keep himself up. They had to take out that dragon; it kept using the Black Fang attack and kept taking them down.

The air suddenly began to chill and a thick mist filled the air.

"What this then?" Pete asked, frantically looking around. "If you're trying anything-Huh? What's that?"

Pete pointed behind them three of them, where the most mist was forming, as a large creature began to form from it.

"Wait," Goofy said.

"Is that a-?" Donald then asked.

"A dragon?" Sora realized. "A dragon mad of mist!"

The Mist Dragon roared as mist poured from its maws and shoot out and at the Shadow Dragon, and too everyone's surprise, tore right through it.

"What?" Pete gasped, staggering back as the Shadow Dragon faded away. "I thought Golbez said that only summoned creatures could take these things down!" He turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I don't know what you three did! But I'll be back!" Then, as usual, he fled down the hall he had come from.

"What was that?" Goofy asked as the mist around him dissolved, taking the dragon with it.

"Sora!" cried a voice from behind.

"Huh? Sora turned around to see one of the last people he though he'd see here. "Rydia?"

"It's good to see you again, Sora," the green-haired woman smiled as she approached the trio.

"Wait, this is Rydia?" Donald eyed the woman with a suspicious eye. "But I thought you said she was a little girl?"

"And that she was eaten by a sea monster?" Goofy added.

"Both were true," Rydia nodded.

"But!" Sora jumped up and ran towards Rydia, almost tripping on his own feet. "But, how did you-you were-and you're so-"

"Calm down Sora!" Rydia waved her hands, trying to slow the Keyblader down. "Don't worry, I can explain everything later. But tell me first, where's Cecil?"

"Cecil?" Sora turned around and pointed to the entranceway on the other side of the room. "He and the others chased those creepy dolls into the Crystal Room."

"Oh no!" Rydia then broke into a run and ran into the Crystal Room. "C'mon! We've got to hurry!"

"What?"

"Just hurry!"

"R-Right!" Sora nodded and chased after the Summoner, Donald and Goofy in tow.


	96. FFXIII Snow's Theme

**Prompt 96**

**Music: FFXIII Snow's Theme**

**Played: Theme of Snow Villiers.**

Sora slide back, blocking the swipe from the large Heartless. Mumbling curses to himself, he noticed that at the bottom of the ravine outside Radiant Garden, we was trapped from all side by Heartless of all sizes.

"_Whatever you do, don't let them surround you."_

"I really should have listened you," Sora said aloud. With no allies around to back him up, Sora knew that this would be a difficult battle to win.

That's when one of the overhanging cliffs exploded in a large blast of ice, and a motorcycle flew down, and crashed on the Heartless.

"The Hero has arrived!" Suddenly, the person riding the motorcycle pulled out a rocket launcher, and used it to blow-up the remaining Heartless.

"What?" Sora lowered his arms as the frosty mist that had suddenly appeared began to clear, allowing Sora to see the large, metal motorcycle vanish in a flash of light.

"Hey, Sora!" Through the cold air and ice that had built up, Sora recognized the person who had save him.

"Snow! Sora ran up to the much taller man. "What are you doing here?"

Snow laughed. "Saving you of course. Now come on, the Radiant Garden is under attack. Can't just sit around here all day chatting can we?"

Sora shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Snow began to run down the path that lead back to Radiant Garden.

"Wait up!" Sora called, chasing after him. "Do you even have an idea what we're going to do when we get there?"

"Come on Sora! What did I tell you the last time we met?"

"That Lightning can break people's jaws?"

"Well, yeah. But what _else _did I tell you?"

"Oh yeah! That heroes don't need plans!"

"And what are we?"

"Heroes!"

"Then let's go be heroes and save the day!"

Running with reckless abandon, they ran to rescue Radiant Garden.


	97. FFI Cornelia Castle

**Prompt 97**

**Music: FFI Cornelia Castle**

**Played: In most castles, most notably Cornelia Castle.**

Sora looked around the castle. While he knew that Donald and Goofy had lived inside a castle (as the were close friends with the king of said castle) he didn't really figure out how big it was.

"What did you think the castle would look like?" Donald asked, as he and Goofy lead Sora through the garden.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Sora looked up and towards the large and high towers that reached up into the skies. He could barely make out the flags that were placed atop the spires.

"Well it's a really big place!" Goofy said. "When we have time, we should show ya around the place. Y'know, after we see what it is that Queen Minnie wanted."

"Let's get going then." Donald then turned to Sora. "And you! Keep your hands in your pockets!"

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll break something otherwise! I have enough time looking after Goofy being clumsy! I don't want to waste my time with you!"

"Hey!" Goofy turned around to face Donald, and began to walk backward. "I resent that! I ain't clumsy! I'm actually a very graceful animal if I say so my-YAHOHOHOYE!"

"D-Did Goofy just fall _up_ a flight of stairs?"

Donald dragged his palm against his face and bill. "Oh Goofy."


	98. FFV The Day Will Come

**Prompt 98**

**Music: FFV The Day Will Come **

**Played: Various touching moments. **

Aqua didn't like the darkness, not only because it was the source of all her troubles, but because she was tired of seeing nothing but it.

While traveling the endless roads of shadows, Aqua would loose herself in thought.

She thought back to her life as an apprentice under Master Erauqs, being taught alongside Ven, and Terra. So many happy memories were centered around those days, and that's what gave her the strength to move forward into the blackness.

She needed something to look forward too, otherwise, what could prevent her from falling into utter despair?

So, she walked the dark road, and wished, and prayed for the day to come when she could look at the stars again with them.


	99. FFV Prelude to the Void

**Prompt 99**

**Music: FFV Prelude to the Void **

**Played: When traveling through the majority of the Interdimensional Rift.**

"Look at this place," Sora said aloud, stepping onto the bridge that hung above an empty sky. Looking around, he observed the floating castle in awe, and the dark portals in the distance that acted as windows to various environments.

"And just what's this place supposed to be?" Donald asked. "I swear, it's hard to keep track of where we are!"

Goofy scratched his head. "Makes ya wonder how much Exdeath had the Void-thing make vanish."

"I really don't like this place. Not at all," Sora turned to his two companions. "I keep getting a weird feeling just being here." He then turned around and looked to a tower that lay in the sky far away from them. "I still don't really get exactly what the Void is, but whatever it is . . ."

"What?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. The way Exdeath talked about it, it feels like Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothingness. The kind that Xemnas always talked about. But what I'm feeling right now, I didn't feel when I was in the Realm of Nothingness."

"Well if you don't like this place too much, then we better beat Exdeath and hurry up so we can get out of here!" Donald then ran ahead of them.

"Right." Sora nodded and chased after him.

"This place is kinda creepy." And with that, Goofy followed.


	100. FFI Inside a Boss Battle

Fipp: AND HERE IT IS! Prompt 100! Yeah! I did it!

A little disappointed that no one really accepted this challenge (except technically two people, one of which asked about it, but to my knowledge never wrote anything, and the other started it, but started with other OSTs outside FF.)

Screw it, I'm posting this challenge on Deviantart.

**Prompt 100**

**Music: FFI: Inside a Boss Battle**

**Played: Fighting against easier bosses in FFI remakes.**

With a yell, Garland swung his sword, sending the large blade flying at Sora, who barely managed to block it, only to end up flying through the air and slamming against the walls.

"Pitiful child," Garland laughed. "So they send you to come and defeat me, is that so? Have they truly become that desperate?"

Wiping the blood from his eyes, Sora stood back and readjusted his grip on the Keyblade and glared at the knight.

"You refuse to answer me? Very well." Garland stabbed his sword into the ground and hunched into a battle stance. "Come at me with all your power! But it will not matter, for I, Garland, will knock you down!"

Sora charged the false stalwart.


End file.
